


Motivational Speaking

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, U - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Dying would have been less painful





	Motivational Speaking

“Keep walking.”

The rough voice penetrated red hot pain that gripped Uglúk’s body and mind.

The wound left by the Rider’s sword blade had not yet festered. That was one small mercy, but only Mauhúr’s fancy needlework skills and his stubborn refusal to let him die had got Uglúk this far.

Time after time he’d fallen, and time after time Mauhúr had hauled him upright.

So Uglúk simply set one foot in front of the other and kept moving slowly away from the trees.

Dying would have been easier. And a lot less painful.

“And stop feeling sorry for yerself.”


End file.
